1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for conducting micro-biological experiments, and, more particularly, to apparatuses for conducting hybridization processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
DNA fragments are used in hybridization reactions to characterize the identity of specific genes and to study the molecular organization of genomic sequences. Specific hybridization techniques have been developed in the past, namely, the Southern hybridization process, the Northern hybridization process, and the Western hybridization process.
In the Southern hybridization process, single-stranded DNA fragments are bound to a membrane and the bound DNA fragments are then hybridized by exposure to a hybridization solution containing radioactive materials. The single-stranded DNA fragments bound to the membrane that are complementary to the radioactive material will form hybrids. The membranes are then washed and ready for analysis.
Past procedures for conducting the Southern hybridization process have involved tedious washing steps and potential human exposure to radioactive materials.